


Invitation

by Moriavis



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-30
Updated: 2002-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco send an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Regret for the beta (isn't she the best? ^^)
> 
> A note for Cai and Zar: This sequel was written *just* for you guys, since you wouldn't leave me alone. >_< There isn't going to be anymore, got it? ^^ Love you guys.
> 
> Random note: This is the sequel to Prices, so anyone who thinks that ended greatly (like I do...) then you don't have to read this. *loves*

One last fancy loop...and there. Perfect. The silvery ink shines up at me, and I wonder about his preoccupation with green and argent. Perhaps it reminds him of school, or perhaps it has a deeper meaning. Does it remind him of his relationship with Harry? Green and silver eyes, windows to solitary souls and broken hearts.

He leans over my shoulder, pale tresses tickling my cheek as he measures the evenness of my writing. "Splendid, my dear." His hand strokes my hair gently, absently, as he nods. His eyes dance maliciously as he favors me with a glance. "I always knew your talents were wasted in Gryffindor."

"I miss Gryffindor," I say after a long pause. "We were all innocent, then."

His eyes focus intently on my face, and he tilts my head up. There is no hiding from him. "You aren't regretting this, are you?"

"Of course not. But I can still remember."

"Ah, yes. Memories keep us warm at night, don't they, dear?"

My lips curve into a coolly amused smile, an expression that not so long ago would have felt oddly unpleasant on my face. But time changes people, and I am not immune.

I look down at the parchment in front of me, scattering sand to dry the ink. "Why did you choose me, Draco?"

"Why did you agree?" he shoots back, and then continues without waiting for me to answer. "Because we share the same goals, and the same desires."

"And because we haven't hurt them enough." I say softly. Draco has taught me that there are three stages of revenge, and I have learned them eagerly. A thirst awoke in me that day, and it has yet to be quenched.

Ron had run after me, whirling me around in anger as my suitcase dropped from my fingers. "How _could_ you, 'Mione? With _him_?"

"How could you, Ron? It's a redundant question, and frankly, I have no desire to answer you."

"Herm--" Harry began.

"Oh, are we going to have a scene?" Draco's cool drawl sliced through the air as he appeared at my side. "Please do continue. Emotional scenes are so entertaining."

"Stay out of this, Malfoy."

"Oh, dear, the Weasel is trying to intimidate me. It's really quite laughable."

"Draco, please!" Harry said, stepping closer to Draco. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't want to hurt you. I--I love you."

"Oh, Harry," Draco's eyes glistened as he pressed a hand to his chest. "You're breaking my heart. Are you really still in love with me?"

"Draco--" I said.

"Do you even realize how much that means to me?" He reached out a hand and touched Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes glistened green-gold in the sunlight, intent and hopeful as he held Draco's hand in place.

"Please, Dray. I'm so sorry."

"Draco--" I interrupted again.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco looked at me inquisitively.

"You don't have a heart," I reminded him sardonically.

His eyes brightened, and he gave me a sunny smile as he pulled away from Harry. "Oh, yes! Quite right! It does save me from becoming disgustingly maudlin, I must say." He turned back to his former lover and shrugged, arching his eyebrow. "That would explain my lack of giving a damn about how you feel, Potter. Although, if I dare say so myself, your eloquent plea might have brought about my forgiveness, had I actually cared about you anymore."

"Draco…" the name was a broken whisper on Harry's lips.

"And Weasel?" Draco turned to Ron, and at that moment I understood what was happening. In the bedroom had been the taste of my revenge. This was strictly Draco's. "Ah, Weasel, I do believe that you got the rather--" he snickered, "--short end of the stick, did you not? I simply must tell you that your wife is amazingly creative in the bedroom. Some of her ideas…Honestly, she was wasted on you." Draco shook his head in bemusement. "I actually think I've taken rather a shine to the girl. What do you say, Granger? Do you fancy a spot of tea tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why, Malfoy, are you asking me on a date?" I placed a hand on my cheek, feigning flattery. Draco's eyes gleamed with amusement, and I was amazed at how easily I slipped into his act.

"You're on the market again, Granger. I better stake my claim before another equally annoying, yet not as handsome, bloke encroaches on my territory."

I smiled, noting that Harry and Ron had nearly identical looks of shock on their faces. "You may call on me tomorrow, Draco. Now, I really must be going. I'm abominably late." With that, I picked up my suitcase and Apparated.

His lips on my cheek bring me back to the present, and I listen attentively to what he's saying. "Remember, Hermione, there are three stages in revenge. Why stop with one when you can have all three?" A touch to my cheek. "First, we wounded them." Draco lifted the card, baring his teeth in a semblance of a smile. I had chosen my words carefully:

 _You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Formal dress is required._

Included is a check for the clothing of Mr. Weasley, as we do not wish any lack of funds to be an obstacle in acquiring robes suitable for the wedding reception.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

"And then we cripple them." I continue, touching the invitation gently. "But do we intend for them to find out--"

"--that their precious Mudblood, the greatest witch of our time, is the Consort of Lord Draconis, the most feared Dark Wizard in history, surpassing even Lord Voldemort?" Draco pauses and strokes my hair again. "But of course, my lovely. That is the third stage of our revenge. That is when they will finally break."

I tie the invitation to my owl, and watch her fly off as I allow a small laugh to escape my lips. I do so enjoy breaking things.


End file.
